


I Have Questions

by lorelaijonas



Series: Ophelia Hope Black [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Even though he kinda seems it for a bit, Gen, Severus is not a good guy, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorelaijonas/pseuds/lorelaijonas
Summary: Since Ophelia was young she’d always been aware of how her father was a traitor; but as she got older she realised that all she had was questions for him.





	I Have Questions

_Why did you leave me here to burn? I’m way too young to be this hurt.._

After Ophelia was left in the care of Severus Snape, she spent her early childhood being shifted from death-eater to death-eater. Although she does have some rather fond memories from spending time with them but it was never _her_ family. In the end they had their own children, their own nieces and nephews and young siblings to dote on; she was a **nobody**.

Whenever it was clear she was getting too attached, having too much fun — bonding, with any family she would be brought back down to earth. Told about her father and his monstrosity of a boyfriend who could’ve been so much better and how they left her. Specifically Sirius, he didn’t want her at all; that’s why he left her with Peter.

_Why don't you care, why don't you care?_

No one cared about her but she didn’t really mind, she knew that she wasn’t theirs.. she was someone else’s; someone that left her because he hated the right side and Voldemort and was essentially a traitor to the death eaters. She wanted to write a letter to her dad, at eight years old. Ask him why he’d left, why he’d decided not to join his cousin and brother because cousin Bella was funny and when she was in a good mood would play with her and sneak her sweeties.

But Severus stopped her from sending it to Azkaban. He didn’t want her to isolate herself from the only family she had because maybe one day; Sirius Black would come back, and he’d come back for Ophelia and his god-son.

_Is it my fault? Do you miss me?_

As she got older she felt more of a pull towards Remus Lupin, especially after she was bitten by Greyback. She felt like she could relate to him, well from the times Severus had, had a drink and spoke honestly about Remus and Sirius and how Remus never really included himself in the pranks the marauders pulled specifically against him.

And then when Sirius escaped from Azkaban when she was thirteen, and he only went for Harry and not her she became _heartbroken_. He didn’t seem to care about his own flesh and blood, only his god-son. It may her inherently angry towards him and knew that if she ever saw him face to face she wouldn’t welcome him back with open arms.

“Have you ever wondered what would have happened to you had your father come for **you** instead of Potter?” Severus had asked her one night after he’d come back from a Order of the Phoenix meeting.

“No..” she had muttered, curled up in one of Snape’s armchairs reading a book.

“You would’ve been in danger.. you would’ve switched sides.”

“I have switched sides.” She had spoken as she’d finally lifted her head to stare at him.

“Yes, but not publicly; you’re a spy like myself. You would’ve been killed instantly. Do you think Black is worth that? The end of your life?”

“No.” Yes. Yes Sirius was worth dying for even if she only got five minutes with him, but she wouldn’t tell Snape that. Why would she?

He was her father, her flesh and blood. The only person, deep down, that cared about her. Even though; as she would later find out — he thought she was **dead**.

_I got questions haunting me_


End file.
